It is generally customary in rail vehicles for door drives arranged on the roof side to be clad by way of a respective element and for there to be arranged between these elements coving elements which likewise form part of the internal cladding. As a rule, the design and especially the shaping of the cladding elements and of the coving elements are fixed at the actual vehicle design phase, frequently in collaboration with the customer. The appearance which is thereby imparted to the vehicle is barely capable of being altered subsequently, in particular after the vehicle has been delivered, unless at considerable cost.
The aforementioned disadvantage is applicable for example to what is disclosed in the publication EP 1 186 499 A2, namely a coach body of a rail vehicle having an internal cladding which is arranged in the roof region and which includes three cladding sections extending transversely with respect to the longitudinal direction of the coach body. An air duct is in each case fitted between the central cladding section and the two lateral cladding sections. The underside of these air ducts is situated in the plane of the lateral cladding sections, with the result that the air ducts can be fitted into the contour of the internal cladding.
The prior art also includes, by way of the document DE 197 46 795 A1, a large-capacity vehicle in which an internal cladding for the ceiling region includes two sandwich cover plates which are each formed continuously over the length of the vehicle and cover one half of the roof. This internal cladding which defines the appearance of the vehicle is also virtually no longer capable of being modified to any degree after the vehicle has been delivered.